Moments with you
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: One-shots about Sting and Lucy. I suck at summaries...gomen... StiCy ppl! (Obviously not a very...illuminating summery...but please please give my story a try! )
1. I see you

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns everything. So yea...**

* * *

The first time Sting saw her, she was sitting down at the bar counter, sipping her strawberry-lemonade, with a infuriatingly bright smile on her face.

He had never seen her before, yet she looked weirdly familiar. He squinted hard.

"You're acting weird. That's the girl Minerva was beating up at the Naval Battle during the Grand Magic Games, remember?" Rogue elbowed him. "Quit staring."

Blondie looked up long enough for him to see a blush grace her features.

"I see you."he smirked, wanting to sound suave and indifferent. **(BWAHAHAHA LIKE THAT AVATAR SHOW WHERE NEYTIRI SAYS THAT TO JAKE! Or was it the other way round...OH WELL...ON WITH THE STORY!)**

"And I see you." Her tone was sarcastic, but the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Not cool." Rogue rolled his eyes." Didn't you come here to pick at fight with Natsu?"

"Yea...yea..."

Lucy frowned. "Natsu isn't here."

"Great. We wasted a trip." Rogue rolled his eyes.

Their bartender...what was her name again?...oh, Mirajane, walked over and said, " Since you're already here, why don't you stay and wait?"

"Mmm!" Blondie nodded eagerly.

He looked at Rogue, who gave a shrug and slunk off to eat.

"So...er...hey..."he looked nervously at Blondie, who laughed at his expression.

She stares at him so intently that it made him turn red.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"he rubbed his cheek self-consciously.

"Don't be so cocky."she rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm so handsome that it's natural that I'm concerned with my image. And who are you calling cocky?"he retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea, stingy bee."

"I'm not a Stingy Bee, Blondie!"he huffed.

"You're blonde too!"

"LOVE ALERT!" Mirajane cooed, drawing heart shapes in the air with her fingers.

"WHAT?! DON'T COPY ME, STINGY BEE/BLONDIE!"

"You're blonde too!" Lucy said, miffed.

"I am not! I am a slightly lighter and much cooler shade of yellow."

"Whatever, Stingy Bee."

"I said don't call me that!"

They bickered like parrots, until Erza couldn't stand it.

"KEEP QUIET! CAN'T I EAT MY STRAWBERRY CAKE IN PEACE?!"

"H...hai..."they whimpered.

Ten minutes later, they were quarrelling again.

"What do you mean it was my fault?!"

"Well it was certainly not the Great and Powerful Sting Eucliffe's fault, is it?"

"Great and Powerful what?!" Lucy hollered, "stop being so arrogant!"

"Whatever Blondie!"

"For the last time, you are also a BLONDE!"she screeched, slamming her forehead into his.

He turned away so that she would not see his burning face.

Because when their foreheads slammed, he could see right down her cleavage.

She noticed his line of sight and screamed, slamming a plate across his face, with a squeal that would have made a shrew proud. "PERVERT!"

He had a nosebleed.

Her face was a shade of scarlet so deep that it would have rivalled Titania's hair.

And she didn't notice that her shirt collar had gone agape and the mauve of her lingerie was visible to all.

She was still screaming,with a newspaper held over her chest, covering his line of view.

Damn.

* * *

_*time skip* later_

* * *

Sting found Rogue at the corner of the guild, chewing on a piece of bread.

"So, what's new?"he asked monotonously.

When Sting spoke, his voice was exceptionally dreamy and dazed. "I think I just experienced what those pansy-asses call Love At First Sight..."

Rogue choked on his bread. "What?!"

* * *

**R&R please! **

**So how was it?**


	2. Proposing : Lame Pansy-ass Style

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

"Ne, Rogue." Sting leaned over and poked his partner with a chopstick.

"What?"he said monotonously, seemingly more focused on his food that on what Sting was saying.

"How'd you propose to Yukino?" Sting asked.

"Why do you care?" Rogue replied, even though Sting could see that he had caught his attention.

"Becuase I wanna propose to Lucy."

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Natsu yelled, guffawing.

"SHUT...SHUT..." Sting clamped a hand over Natsu's mouth.

"Ohoho..." Gray smirked.

Sting fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Er...so I just knelt down and said those "will you marry me" stuff. Easy." Rogue replied, going back to his food.

"No way. That's lame."

"That's what everybody does. Right?" Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Yea. That's how I proposed to Lisanna. And as far as I know, that was how Jellal proposed to Erza." Natsu smirked. "You're still waaaaaay behind us, man."

"I agree." Gray snorted, "imagine: the Great and Holy Light Dragon Slayer, who claims his looks are to kill for, unmarried. Ha!"

Sting flushed. "Whatever, Pinky."

"Who are you calling Pinky? My hair is SALMON! Blondie!"

"Lucy is blonde too."

"So what? Stingy Bee!"

"Don't call me that, flame bastard."

"You asking for it, Holy Man?"

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped, whereas Gray just smirked. "First time I've seen anyone else besides me calling Natsu 'flame bastard'. Not bad. Not bad."

* * *

"Ugh...why did Titania have to punch so hard?" Sting moaned, caressing his cheek. "I'm mauled for life."

"Don't be so dramatic." Natsu rolled his eyes, or at least rolled his eye, because the left one was blue-black from a punch.

"So back to the topic of me proposing." Sting said.

"Just kneel down and say 'will you marry me?". Is that so hard?" Gray snorted.

"No way. I told you before. It is a lame and pansy-ass way."

"So what do you wanna do then?" Gajeel retorted.

"I don't remember Gajeel taking part in this conversation."

"I just did. Whatever."

"Anyway, so are there other ways to propose?"

"No." Gray said the same time Natsu grinned, "Yes."

* * *

"You sure it'll work?" Sting sighed.

"Sure as hell."

"Okay...so I just drop it in her milk?"

"Yea."

"Okay..." Sting said doubtfully.

He snuck to Lucy's cup of milk and slipped the ring in.

"There. Done!" Sting held a thumbs up to Natsu.

He sauntered back to the table and sat down. "So all we do is wait?"

"Yea."

When he say Lucy picking up the cup, he ushered for all of them to watch.

She put a straw in and was about to drink it when..."Lucy! Stop!" Mirajane screamed.

"Uh...why?" Lucy inquired.

"Gomen...I forgot to check the expiry date. This milk is spoilt. Gomen!" Mirajane apologised.

"It's alright. So I'll throw it out then!" She smiled brightly.

Shit.

If she did, she would be throwing out the ring he had bought for 100'000 jewels.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Natsu whispered frenziedly.

"Okay...okay..." Sting muttered.

"Lucy, I'll throw it out for you!" He grinned.

"No thanks. I don't want to bother you." She smiled.

"I'm your boyfriend. It's okay." his smile was starting to turn into a grimace.

"Erm...if you insist, then okay..."she shot him a confused look, before handing him the cup and turning to rejoin her group of friends.

"That, my friend, was close." Gray sighed.

"Damn. I can't find the ring." Sting moaned.

"You gotta drink it up then." Rogue smirked.

"What?! But it's spoilt!" He whined.

"It's either that, or say bye-bye to 100'000 jewels."

"Oh...okay. But if I'm getting a stomachache, Natsu Dragneel, you are doomed." He grimaced, taking a tentative sip.

* * *

"There. I found it." Sting burped.

"You know, we could have just tipped it out carefully." Gray snickered.

"NANI?!"

"But it was worth it, seeing you drink it. Haha."

"Why you..."

* * *

"I'm doomed." Sting moaned.

"Just propose to her in that lame way. She won't mind."

"It's not about her. It's about me! If I'm caught proposing like that, my reputation is ruined!" Sting moaned.

"Typical. Just when I was think you were not as arrogant as before." Gajeel sighed.

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Whatever."

"Guys. I've got a new plan." Gray grinned.

"What?" Sting asked eagerly.

Gray whispered into his ear.

"You look gay when you do that." Gajeel commented.

"Shut up." Sting said crossly.

"Whatever. Gihihihi"

"So what's the plan?" Natsu asked.

"I write a letter and put it in her desk."

"That's lame." Rogue pointed out, deadpan.

"But not as lame than kneeling down." Sting put in.

"Okay...whatcha gonna say?"

"Marry me. Duh."

"That's so..."

"Lame. And unromantic." Rogue muttered, chewing on a cookie.** (LOL HE'LL LOOK SO KAWAII)**

"Tch."

* * *

Sting slipped an envelope, which contained his hastily scribbled 'marry me' and the ring, into a pile of papers on her desk.

Then, he hurried down and slipped out of the window.

When he returned, this time to visit Lucy, his heart was pounding.

What if she rejected him?

He swung the door open. "Lucy! Tadaima!"

"Hi!" She grinned.

In his haste he noticed that the pile of papers on her desk were missing.

"H...hey...what happened to the pile of papers on your desk?" He stammered.

"Huh? Oh. I tossed them into the bin. Why?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Goddammit he was so unlucky.

He sped to the bin, rifling through the papers inside.

"Sting?"

Dig. Dig. Dig. Ignore.

"Sting?"

Continue digging. Ignore.

"STING!"

"What?" He looked up

"As I was saying, I just emptied the bin, so the papers should be outside." She thumbed towards the bin outside the window.

"WHAT?" He rushed outside.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshit_.

"Why are you so interested in those papers anyway?"

Silence.

"Sting!"

Silence again.

"Oh nevermind."

He rifled through the stack on top. Nothing.

He dig deeper, fishing out a fishbone. YUCK.

"Hey is that...STING EUCLIFFE?" Fan girls crowded to see.

The things he did for love.

"Lucy, if we ever get married, you are doomed."he muttered.

His hands caught in an envelope.

Found it!

His fingers tore open the top and slid down to force the opening open, tipping the shimmering diamond ring into his palm.

"OH MY GOD HE HAS A RING!"

"HE'S GONNA PROPOSE!"

"I WONDER WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL."

"GOD I'M SO JEALOUS."

"DAMN. I WISH HE WAS PROPOSING TO ME!"

Heck. These fan girls were irritating.

He stood up, dusted his jeans and tucked the ring into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Lucy demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing."

* * *

"I'm so damn unlucky. Hell, I must have offended the Kami of Marriage Proposals in my past life or something." Sting groaned the next day, at the guild.

"Ha. Guess there's one thing left. The lame pansy-ass proposal."

"Hell no" he said firmly.

"Hell yes." Rogue corrected.

He thought about it.

"Oh fine. But of I'm doing it, I'm doing it with style."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Kneel down."

"Like this?"

"With one leg up."

"For what?"

"Haven't you seen all the movies? That's how they all do it."

"Whatever Lover-boy. Like this?"

"Yes. Then open that box."

"Like this?"

"Yea. Then say the magic words."

"Abracadabra?"

"No you idiot. Will. You. Marry. Me?"

"I will not marry you. You're married to Juvia."

"Remind me again why I signed up for this."

"So you can take videos of me proposing and post it on Facebook?"

"Oh. Yes."

"What? I just made that up! You serious?!"

"Yea. Back to the proposal."

"You better don't post it anywhere."

"Fine. Now say it."

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'what' ?"

"I'm procrastinating out of fear, aren't I?"

"Who knew you could pronounce the word 'procrastinating' ?"

"Shut up."

"Just do it."

"Okay...Lucy Heartfilia. Will you marry me? Like that?"

"She'll like it with more emotion."

"How would you know?"

"I read her diary. Don't tell her."

"Whatever. So am I done?"

"Yea. And remember to think up of a cheesy quote and say to before you propose."

"Like how?"

"Like when I proposed to Juvia, I said "Love is not about how much you say 'I love you', but how much you can prove it's true. Juvia Lockser. Will you marry me?" Like that."

"Too cheesy."

"Whatever. Try again. One more time."

"Okay...**_*deep breath*_** Lucy Heartfilia, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me? There. Done."

"I like it. Not bad. Where'd you get it?"

"Twilight."

"Ha. Just add the quote and you're all set."

"Okay. Gray?"

"Huh. What?"

"Thanks."

"You sound gay."

"Shut up."

* * *

_Four days later_

* * *

"Lucy." He stopped her.

"Kneel down." Natsu mouthed.

He knelt down.

Mirajane squealed.

Rogue smirked.

Gray got ready his video camera.

"Say it." Gajeel urged.

"Lucy Heartfilia. There are many meanings to the word 'love'. Some may say it means strong feelings of affection. Some may say that it means a strong romantic attachment to another person. But I think it just means that I get to be with you. Forever."

"Not bad. Not bad." Gray nodded approvingly, zooming in so that the camera was aimed at the two lovers.

Mirajane was turning blue with all the excitement.

"Go on." Natsu whispered.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I promise to love you forever. In every single, perfect day of forever. Will you marry me?" Sting whispered.

Mirajane fainted.

"Yes. I will." Lucy turned pink.

The guild cheered.

Natsu punched the air. "Oh yea!"

"Not bad." Gray smirked.

Yukino clapped.

Rogue finished his cookie.

Gajeel guffawed.

As for Sting, he just went down with Mirajane. Fainted like a pile of bricks.

"Asshole! You haven't given her the ring yet!" Natsu shook him awake.

He sat up at once.

"Oh yea..." He slipped the ring on Lucy's finger, before entering oblivion once more.

* * *

"Was that why you were acting so weird lately?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sting smirked.

"When you were yelling-and-fighting-with-Natsu-until-Erza-came-an d-punched-you-all?"

"Proposal."he grudgingly admitted.

"The offering-to-pour-the-milk-away-for-me?"

"Proposal."

"The rifling through my bin?"

"Alright. I'll confess. Anything weird is due to the proposal." Sting sighed.

"I see...so...what about singing in the shower?" Lucy smirked, causing Gajeel, Rogue, Natsu and Gray to burst into laughter.

"WHAT?! NO!"

* * *

**UMM...R&R? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?**

**THANK YOU.**


	3. A single tear, then nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

**Hiya again.**

**I decide to end this story early. I guess it hasn't been progressing much so...yea...sorry.**

**Thank you to my wonderful supporters, especially Lucyglitter11, your comment really made my day.**

**I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last, but if I feel like it, I may do a bonus chapter, Kay?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"How is she?" Sting demanded to the doctor, yet the moment the words came out he wished that he never spoken.

He pushed past the grim doctor and into his wife's ward.

The person on the bed was not his Lucy.

Yet she was.

The Lucy he knew had gold hair that seemed to dance in the light. Her hazel eyes where bright and shiny, her lips a rosy pink.

The Lucy in the bed was pale and white. Wispy hair and the once-chocolate eyes were a dull muddy colour, dark with pain. Her abdomen a bundle of bloodstained rags.

Pain.

Horror.

He was too late.

Too late.

The empty feeling of pain numbed his body and welled in his heart.

Because he knew, no matter what he did, it would always be too late.

The moment the sleek blade plunged into her ribs, his heart stopped. Faltered. And where it had been was a deep, dark hole.

His heart had been teetering dangerously at the edge of the deep abyss and with a agonising lurch, it stopped and plummeted down the deep recess. Hollow and empty. He saw no way out, no light, nothing.

The cold took over, and just when he seemed to be succeeding in struggling to float above the dark ocean of fear, his hope faltered,and he sank back in.

Can't breathe.

Can't think.

Her soft skin ripped and tore, and the steady drip of her blood rang in his ears.

Yet the moment she saw, she broke into a smile.

"Sting."she greeted.

He wept.

Even though she already knew the answer, she asked lightly, "So what did Doctor say?"

Ebbing silence.

And she couldn't help but cry too.

Because she knew that the one who would live to see tomorrow was not her.

What was the point in denial?

"I'm sorry."his voice was broken.

"I was weak."

"I couldn't protect you."

"I am useless."

"I wish it was me instead."

She reached out a finger and brushed his bitter tears away.

"Don't cry. You know, there are many meanings to the word 'love'. "

He knew where this was going. She was quoting the line he had proposed to her with.

"Some may say it means strong feelings of affection."he whispered, "Some may say that it means a strong romantic attachment to another person."

"But I think it just means that I get to be with you."She smiled softly

His tears came.

"Forever."he finished, the tears gently dripping down his cheeks.

"You know I will always love you."she promised.

"I know."his voce cracked.

"And tell Kimi I'm sorry that I was such a useless mother."she started crying now."I couldn't be around long enough to see her grow up. But I will always be with both of you, ne?"

"I...I will..."

Tears.

Pain.

Despair.

He could see her eyes blur for a moment.

They filled with emotion, and she choked back a sob.

She had to be strong for him.

He knew that she was leaving.

Because the light in her eyes extinguished. And all he saw were unseeing eyes and empty irises promising nothing but cold and despair.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Was it too late?

"Goodbye..."he whispered.

No, it was never to late.

He turned to look at her for the last time.

There was something shimmering at the edge of her eyelashes.

A single tear, then nothing.

* * *

**R&R? I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you.**


	4. Her mother's grave

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.** **BUT I CAN WISH^^**

**SO THIS IS THE END...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Papa?" a young girl tugged at her father's shirt.

Sting looked down at his daughter fondly, patting her head. "What?"

"Me and Lecter-niku (Lecter-Cat) want ice-cream."she pouted, looking so much like her mother.

* * *

They never really did agree on who's hair she had.

When they had debated on it for a whole day, he had surrendered.

Golden it is.

But as she grew, anyone could see that the locks draping down her face were not gold, but a light butter-yellow.

Lucy was wrong.

* * *

He did not want to lie to his own daughter, so the day she had approached him, looking tearful, was a day that he had been steeling himself for.

"Papa, my friends all have a Mama. Where is my Mama?"she had tearfully asked.

He pinched her cheeks and explained to her, carefully choosing his words, that her Mama had gone and wasn't coming back. She listened intently as he explained the concept of death.

When he was done, he handed her a soft doll, in a bright, baby-blue dress. "This is your mother's sister, Michelle."he told her, like Lucy had told him five years ago.

Kimi just wiped away her tears and beamed at the doll, "Hi Auntie Michelle!"

"Your mother used to love her very much. Since she is gone, it is your turn to look after Auntie, okay? Promise me you will cherish her."

Kimi nodded vigorously.

"Auntie, don't worry. I will look after you!"she promised solemnly, "come on, let's play with Lecter-niku!"

They took off, hand in hand.

As for her promise, it was one she kept, because for the following years, Michelle had the best side of the bed, her own wardrobe and softest seat at the table.

Kimi had insisted.

* * *

Sting was not used to the hollow feeling of emptiness inside the pit of his belly.

Like that empty chair.

Like the feeling of loneliness everytime he came home.

Like the right side of the bed that was always cold.

Like that so-alone feeling that reverberated through the house, scratching down the walls and echoing down the hall and along the slippery tiles of the toilets.

Then, there was silence.

Utter silence.

* * *

Her keys remained fixed on the windowsill.

It never moved.

At first her spirits would pop around from the Spirit world to see how Kimi was doing, but after awhile, they stopped trying.

And the gate remained closed.

Locked tight.

And the next morning, Sting would see droplets of dew on the windowsill.

Just like tears.

* * *

"Tadaima!" He would say to the empty house.

Pretending that she was still there.

Pretending that the cold dinner left on the stove was made by her.

Even though he knew that it was all Lisanna's work.

But it can't hurt to pretend.

Right?

* * *

It pained his heart to look at his daughter.

She looked exactly like her.

The same face.

The same nose.

The same pout.

The same smile that always sent his heart somersaulting.

She had his hair and his eyes.

The resemblance ended there.

Full stop.

* * *

**(A/N: italics are Sting's thoughts)**

When her death anniversary came, it always tormented him to no end.

Because the emptiness seems more significant that ever.

Because the hallway seemed to whisper her footsteps.

_You are hearing things. _

Because he would wake up with the right side of his bed slightly warm, like lingering embers, like she was just there, moments ago.

_You are going crazy_

Because the dining room seemed to fill with soft breathing.

_Stop it already!_

* * *

He would visit her grave, with Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal and Rogue and Yukino.

They never stayed for longer that two hours.

"Take Kimi and Lecter home please."he whispered to Natsu, because he knew that if he spoke any louder, he would cry.

Natsu seemed to understand too.

"Okay."

They left, two by two, until only Sting was left.

Her marble tombstone shimmered under the dark.

"I'm sorry."he wept. "I never stopped being sorry."

The wind caressed his cheeks and whispered, loud and clear, as if she was beside him._ "Twerp."_

Her tombstone took him a week to carve. Fine marble, pale white.

There was only one word on it.

'Forever'.

He sat down beside her grave.

"I wish you were here. How are you? Your spirits are missing you...Loke married Aries last week. He wishes you were there. I do too. I miss you." he whispered, the thin stream of tears trailing down his cheeks.

"You know, "he continued, "Kimi is telling all her friends that one day you'll visit her from heaven, as an angel."he laughed softly.

"If you're there, I just want you to know...I love you. I will never stop loving you, Ne?" He took a deep breath, "I wonder if you still love me..."

It was a stupid question.

But he couldn't help but doubt.

After all, she was dead, wasn't she?

"And...if you are...can I see you for the last time? Just once? At least to show me that you _are_ there. "he begged, "I never got to say goodbye..."

The leaves on the trees swayed with the breeze.

Silence.

"I...I'm going now, Luce."he whispered.

Something fluttered past, and he caught it.

It was a thin slip of paper.

Blood red and inked with a singe line of words, her handwriting.

_"Twerp. Of course I love you."_

**_ღ THE END ღ_**

* * *

**YAY. FINISHED**

**R&R?**

**SAYONARA ALL! I ENJOYED WRITING THIS! **

**MAYBE IF I FEEL LIKE IT, I'LL DO A BONUS CHAPTER.**

**AHAHAH...BYE BYE AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU lucyglitter11! ^^**


	5. Bonus Chapter: I hate you

**HERE'S MY PROMISED BONUS CHAPTER ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns everything!**

**_Bonus Chapter one: I hate you_**

* * *

**MINERVA**

Lucy never liked Minerva.

And Minerva never liked Lucy.

So it was natural that Minerva exploded when Sting told her that he was dating Lucy.

"A FAIRY?! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, STING?! A FAIRY IS WEAK! YOU'RE A TIGER, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"she screeched.

"Lucy isn't weak."he retorted irritably.

Minerva growled.

"Why do you care so much anyway. It's not as if I'm in you're guild anymore. And you can stop bothering Rogue too. We joined Fairy Tail, remember?"he pointed out.

She flushed.

The truth was hidden deep inside her heart.

Because no one knew that the Great Minerva was in love with Sting Eucliffe.

It was a secret that she never permitted anyone to know.

Because if they did, what would they say?

"You're going soft, Sting."she said tartly.

_And who was that Fairy anyway?_

"Who is she?"she asked, injecting as much curiosity into her voice as she could.

"Huh. Lucy Heartfilia."he said proudly.

_Tch. _

"Anyway, I'm off. I promised Lucy I would meet her at the station." Sting waved to his former guildmates.

"We shall accompany you." Minerva said hurriedly. "We're going back anyway. Right?" She elbowed Rufus, who just calmly nodded.

Sting frowned. "Okay..."

_I wanna meet that Lucy of yours._

The moment the Lucy stepped out of the train, Minerva knew who she was.

The girl she had beaten into pulp at the Grand Magic Games.

She eyed her rival, contemplating her lush cheeks and bright eyes.

_Not bad, Lucy. Not bad at all._

She would make her move later.

Minerva watched as Lucy's eyes scaled the crowd, looking for Sting.

If she couldn't get Sting, she would at least ruin their relationship.

She waited for her to walk closer, and when she was absolutely sure that Lucy would spot Sting, she turned and faced him.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Lucy see them, opening her mouth to call.

Then she stopped, confusion creasing her face.

Because a second later, Minerva planted a light kiss on Sting's lips.

And she did it so that Lucy would see.

When she looked up a moment later she could see a thin line of tears trickling down her face.

Lucy turned and left, crying.

_Perfect._

* * *

**STING**

It happened all so fast.

One moment he was looking at Lucy, and the next, Minerva kissed him and Lucy was crying.

What the hell?!

He shot Minerva a glare that said "I-will-deal- with-you-later", and left.

He could see Lucy's silhouette disappearing rapidly and he ran faster.

"Lucy! Wait!"he yelled. She all but turned, running faster that ever. By the time he dashed out of the station, she was gone.

He turned back and saw a evident smirk dancing on Minerva's lips.

_Bitch._

He groaned, combing the crowds rapidly.

Think. Think! If he were Lucy, where would he go?

The book store?

He wandered there and went in. Beside the counter, paying for some books, was that tiny shrimp that Gajeel liked. Wasn't she Lucy's best friend?

"Er...hi..."he walked up to her.

"I'm Levy."she said cuttingly.

"Er hi...Levy..."he corrected himself uncomfortably. "Have you seen Lucy around?"

"No."she sighed.

"O...okay..."

"Just so you know, even of you're dating her, you're an ex-saber, and if you do anything to Lu-chan, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."she said coldly.

"Uh...okay..."

"Good. Now go find her."she beaned him on the head.

_What?_

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

He was screwed.

He had looked everywhere, the beach, the guild, the museums, the church,and even the bar!

Where the heck could she be?!

Unless...

God, he was so stupid. He had been running around the whole day for nothing.

He rushed out of the guild and sped down the path that he was so familiar with, and soon, he saw the building that he was looking for.

Her apartment.

"Lucy! Let me in!" He yelled, pounding in the locked door.

"Luce?"he tried the windows.

He heard a sniffle,"No."

"Come on!"he crawled up the roof and tried to slide into the chimney, but it was heavily blocked.

The pipes? Blocked too.

_Damn. Just...damn._

"Lucy! Please?"he pleaded.

Silence.

He was desperate.

"Please! Please! Just let me explain!"he begged.

She made to movement to show that she heard, or understood.

Just sat on her bed mutely.

He was really, really desperate.

He smashed the door open.

With a gasp, she turned around.

"Are you willing to listen now?"he asked.

"Get out."she said fiercely. "Get out now."

"Come on, Luce..."

"Out."she hissed. "Let me explain! Minerva was...I...we..."he spluttered.

"I saw what I saw. Get out."her voice had a steely edge now.

"Please. Just hear me out."

"GET OUT!"she screamed vehemently. "haven't you hurt me enough? What more do you want?! YOU'VE RIPPED OUT MY HEART, TORE IT AND SHOVED IT BACK IN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?! ARE YOU JUST THAT CRUEL? I LOVED YOU! I loved you."her voice broke.

"Luce...I swear I..."

"Get out! Just get out, please. I don't want to hear anymore."she sobbed, "just get out, get out, get out, get out, get out."she chanted, covering her ears.

_Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out._

"Lucy! Please just listen to me!"he pleaded.

"Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out."her incessant chanting increased in volume as well as speed.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"IT WAS ALL AN MISUNDERSTANDING! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL BLOODY WRONG!" He yelled.

She stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?"she whispered.

"What was it that you said, Sting Eucliffe?"her voice had a dangerous edge and Sting swallowed.

She never called him Sting Eucliffe unless he was in very, very, mega-big trouble.

He gulped.

"I said, WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU SAID?"she thundered, "A MISUNDERSTANDING ?! SHE FUCKING KISSED YOU AND YOU TELL ME IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING?! GOD, I HATE YOU."

_Lucy, stop. Lucy please._

She slapped him.

* * *

What just...happened?

Did Lucy slap him?

What...on...

His cheek stung.

"Did it hurt?"she hissed, seeing him flinch.

"Good."she whispered,"because it felt a thousand times worse when you kissed her."

Oh Lucy...

"Lucy..."his voice throbbed, "Just listen! I never kissed her. She kissed _ME_. It was all a MISUNDERSTANDING!"

She froze.

"I don't believe you."she whispered.

"Why not?"he challenged, rubbing his cheek.

"Because you're a tiger."she snapped. "And tigers can't be trusted because they'll never be-"

She stopped talking when his leaned over and kissed her cheek, brushing his lip against her ears, and whispered, "Oh? Then I'm a fallen tiger who is in love with a fairy."

She bristled in rage."Don't touch me."

"Everything I said is true."he said calmly. "Minerva was tricking you."

She turned silent and Sting could see that she was deep in thought.

"But...why?"she whispered after a long time.

"Don't know."he shrugged.

"Because I liked him."came a haughty voice from the door.

He turned and gaped at the black-haired lady standing at the door.

It was Minerva.

_Wait...what?_

* * *

**MINERVA**

She had no idea why she came in the first place.

The moment Sting left, she had felt a jolt of guilt steadily creeping up her heart and had Rufus and Orga go without her.

She was flabbergasted.

The Great Lady Minerva guilty?! She could hardly believe it.

But she came anyway.

And here she was.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"Choto...so this was all a trick? Sting was innocent?!" Lucy demanded hotly.

"Pretty much." Minerva inspected a fingernail in distain.

"So I slapped him for nothing?!"Lucy hollered.

"Maybe." Minerva smothered a laugh.

She slapped Sting?! This girl had spunk.

"And anyway, I'm leaving."she said nonchalantly,"Ja'ne."

And she left.

Yes, just like that.

* * *

**LUCY**

She felt so guilty.

"Oh Kami help me..."she moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Luce?" She could hear him ask tentatively.

"I'm sorry."she interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."he hugged her. Pulling away, she shook her head. "No it isn't! Does it hurt?"she cradled his cheek. "Oh Kami, why did I hit so hard?"she fretted.

He placed a gentle finger on her lips, stopping her in her rant.

"It's fine."he assured, "I'm not one of the Ex-Twin Dragons Of Sabertooth for nothing."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine."

"I'm so sorry!"

"I said it was fine."

"Sorry!"

"You can stop apologising now."he sweat-dropped.

"Sting..."she flushed, "you know when I said that I hate you...I didn't mean it, ne?"

"I know."he ruffled her hair.

Pouting, she hugged him, "I'm sorry!"

"For the last time, stop apologising!"

"Okay."

He sighed.

"Am I forgiven?"she wheedled.

"It depends."he snickered.

"Humph. Oh, and one other thing."she smirked, "you gotta replace my door."

_Haha, so there._

"Shit."

* * *

**YAY DONE!**

**IT'S KINDA CRAPPY...BUT...**

**R&R please!**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Pregnancy Blues PART ONE

**NEW BONUS CHAPTER!**

**YAYYYYYY!**

**WHY?**

**CUZ I WAS FEEEEEEELING LIKIT!**

**YAYYYYYY!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO. NO. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. YES. THE PLOT. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

"And she Lucy-kicked me to the wall." Sting finished, rubbing his black eye.

The guys looked like old soldiers recounting their war days.

"Erza was worst. She requiped into her Thunder-Empress Armor and electrocuted me just because I didn't put chocolate on her tuna. And seriously. Who puts chocolate on tuna?" Jellal complained.

"Sad." Natsu snorted. "As for me, I have no problems whatsoever with MY Lisanna."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME?" a particular silver-haired Take-over Mage screeched.

"Shit. Gotta go, guys." Natsu squeaked, speeding off.

Gray shivered when he thought of going home and enduring all Juvia's tears. "My house flooded THRICE. I'll die, I swear I will."

Rogue laughed.

"Lucy is a horror..." Sting shivered.

"STING EUCLIFFE! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!"the said Mrs Eucliffe bellowed as Sting whimpered and crawled under the table.

"Tell her I'm outside. Better still, tell her I've died."he gabbled, begging desperately.

"Believe me, you'll wish you've died instead." a thin cold voice whispered.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh craaaaaaaaaaaap.

Sting screamed as Lucy dragged him out by the ear. "God, Luce. It hurts. It hurts. Come on, let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO. LET ME-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUYS! HEEEEEELP!" He shrieked.

* * *

"Sting..."his pregnant wife whined.

He grunted, rolling over.

"Sting..."

"Sting..."she prodded him awake, a pout evident in her face.

"What..."he moaned.

"I want a cookie." she whined.

"Luce...it's freaking one in the morning..."he muttered.

"Get me a coooookie. I want a coooookie! With sardine on top. And chocolate with pickles."she moaned.** (YUCK, LUCY, YUCK)**

"No."he groaned, rolling over so that his head rested on her pillow.

She pushed him away, screeched, "I WANT A COOKIE! NOW! OR I'LL LUCY-KICK YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK!"she threatened.

"OKOK."he whimpered, crawling up and groping for his shorts on the dark.

"Yay!"

"I swear, Lucy, you're gonna be the death of me!"he moaned.

She giggled.

* * *

"STING I'M DYING!"

Sting panted, running faster. He had been visiting Rogue and Yukino at Clover until Lucy called him and said she was dying. At first he wanted to take the train, but she yelled that it would take too long and insisted he run all the way back. Or else by the time he reached after taking the train, she would have died.

Or "Coughed up black blood and shrivelled up with my body in the gutter and you'll find nothing but a pile of cloths and my swollen body and the baby probably died inside me and dying like that is SUCH a nasty way to go. Because I'll have zero sex-appeal and look like shit and the angels will laugh at me in heaven cuz I'm so fat and I'll be lonely and I'll be a wandering spirit with wispy hair and dark eyes with those creepy claw-like fingers groping for you in the dark and stuff!" as she had MOST illuminatingly put it.

"STING! I SWEAR I'M DYING! RUN FASTER!"she screeched through the communications lacrima.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"he complained.

"FASTER! YOU'RE MOVING LIKE A MOLLUSK!"

By the time he had reached Magnolia, he was beyond exhausted and by the wonders of wonders, Lucy was still alive and kicking.

In fact, she hadn't stopped screaming at him. And she didn't even break a sweat.

And guess WHAT!?

It was just a false alarm.

They had Wendy check on her and after a throughout check, they found out that she wasn't even a centimetre dilated. Or even a thousandth of a nanometer.

Just...just great.

And guess what again?

For the first time in a very long time, Sting collapsed on the couch and fainted.

Yes, like a sack of potatoes.

**(YEA, JUST LIKE THE TIME HE PROPOSED TO HER!)**

* * *

***in a small and timid voice***

**R&R? Pwease?**

**IT'S SHORT, I KNOW, BUT STILL, CHECK THE TITLE. IT SAYS "PART 1".**

**AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**THERE'S A PART TWO!**

**YAAAAAY!**

**Anyway, byes!**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Pregnancy Blues PART TWO

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT.  
I'M SORRY.  
REALLY REALLY SORRY.  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

**LUCY**

"Sting?" Lucy woke up in the middle of the night, her throat burning. The throbbing pain in her abdomen didn't exactly help.  
"Sting?"she whispered, even though she knew her husband was off in a mission with Rogue. Cana, who was supposed to stay over to keep an eye on her, had gone for a drink, and there was no one around.  
She struggled up and stumbled to the kitchen, looking for a drink. She groped around in the dark when she kicked on something furry. "Lucy-sama!" Lector squealed, as Lucy hugged the Exceed. She had forgotten that he was here too. "Thank Kami that I'm not the only one in the house." Lucy smiled softly.  
"Lector, help me look for the light switch." Lucy told the furry cat, "I can't seem to...AAAAAH!" She tripped over a chair and slammed onto the ground. "Lucy-sama!" Lector screeched.  
Lucy was only faintly aware of the throbbing pain on her stomach, before the light flickered on. "Lucy-sama!"the exceed wailed when he saw Lucy sprawled on the ground, curled up in pain.  
The furry Exceed scurried around, panicking as Lucy whimpered in pain. A dark puddle spread across the velvet carpet and Lucy's belly heaved in pain.  
"Lector...help me..."she whispered, her voice ragged.  
"H...Hai! I'll...I'll go call Yukino!"Lector squeaked, flapping out of the window, "hold on, Lucy-sama!"  
Lucy waited, wincing as pain crept up her belly. She watched the puddle on the carpet seep down, spreading wider and wider. Her pants turned into soft gasps as the contractions squeezed her abdomen.  
She knew there wasn't much time. She crawled to the communications lacrima that sat on the coffee table and reached for it. She couldn't stand, and she groped at the sides. Tugging hard at the legs, the coffe table toppled over, spilling a cup of water that had been resting on it. The cool liquid splashed onto the floor and the spherical lacrima had rolled down.  
Her hands shook as her body rocked in agony.  
"Mi..Mira..."she pleaded when her friend answered.  
"Oh God, Lucy, is that you? This three in the morning! What is it?"  
"Mira...Mira..."she panted, "help..."  
"What?" Mira yawned, "Why?"  
There was silence as Mira took it all in.  
Then, "Oh God, oh God, OH GOD!" Mira screeched, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! I'M COMING RIGHT AWAY...HOLD ON LUCY! LISANNA WAKE UP! LUCY'S IN LABOR, WAKE UP! LUCY, HOLD ON, I'M CALLING CANA, WENDY, ERZA AND EVERYONE!" Mira shrieked, and there was a rather muffled thump and someone, who sounded suspiciously like Freed, cursed loudly.  
Ten minutes later, the door exploded open. Literally. Mirajane blasted it off its hinges and stormed in, screaming like a parrot. "LUCY!"  
They saw her sprawled on the kitchen floor and the girls flooded in.  
Erza helped her onto the chaise as Mira screamed for hot water. Juvia handed her a tub as Wendy measured Lucy.  
"Ten centimetres dilated." Wendy informed.  
"Lucy! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Cana demanded.  
"I...fell...down...and...and..."she panted, unable to speak as the girls crowded around her like moths to a candle flame.

* * *

**STING**

He woke up when the lacrima rang. "Shut it up..." Rogue moaned as he dived deeper under the duvet, going back to dreamland.  
"Sting...Eucliffe...what is it..." Sting shook the sleep from his eyes.  
"STING. THIS IS CANA. I REPEAT. THIS IS CANA." someone howled.  
"Cana? What the fuck...it's the middle of the night!" Sting yelled as the lacrima buzzed, "why the hell is it so noisy?"he demanded as an after-thought.  
"SHUT IT, ASSHOLE. I REPEAT. SHUT IT, ASSHOLE. LUCY IS IN LABOR. I REPEAT. LUCY IS IN..."  
"SHE'S WHAT?! FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Sting bellowed, falling out of bed.  
"WHATEVER. I REPEAT. WHATEVER." Cana yelled.  
There was a frantic rustle and someone's voice replaced Cana's.  
"Lisanna speaking." Lisanna said calmly. "Lucy is ("O...OI! LISANNA! DON'T JUST SNATCH THE LACRIMA!") in labor. She'll be fine."

* * *

_Timeskip  
(Because I'm just too lazy to write how he gets there.)_

* * *

"LEMME IN! BITCHES!" Sting screeched.  
"Shut it, Sting." Rogue muttered. "She's fine."  
Lucy was ,indeed, fine.  
The door creaked open to reveal a demonic-looking Titania, all decked up in her Heaven's-wheel Armor.  
"One more time..."she hissed.  
She drew a finger across her throat and made a sound that resembled a strangled fish.  
Sting shut up.  
But not for long. Because ten minutes later he was shrieking again. "GODDAMNIT JUST LEMME IT!"  
Erza barred the door and glared at him.  
"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"  
No need to say more.  
Erza: 1 point.  
Sting: -1 point.  
One shot KO.

* * *

When he woke up again, a high pitched squeal rang through the air.  
The frantic blubbering was getting on his nerves. "Oh...so cute..."the was much jostling as the girls crowded around the source of the noise.  
Sting took a long time to process.  
"So cute" equals the noise. The noise equals to a...  
"THE BABY! LEMME THROUGH!" Sting cannonaded, pushing his way through.  
His child was nestled in a robin-egg blue blanket. She had sparking chocolate orbs that shone through her eyelashes and her hair was a light butter yellow.  
She cooed softly and hugged the blanket.  
"What will we name her?" Lucy whispered.  
"Dunno..." He shrugged kissing her lightly as Mirajane fainted.  
A name popped up in his mind. "Momonosuke!"  
"NO WAY! THAT'S A GUYS NAME!" Lucy yelled.  
"Please! It sounds cool!"  
"NEVER! ONLY A RETARD LIKE YOU WOULD THINK IT'S COOL. AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE, SHE'S A GIRL!"  
"Oh come on..."  
"DREAM ON, ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Days later, high pitched shriek burned through the Eucliffe household.  
"STIIIIIIIIING!"  
He winced. Shit, she must have found out. Otherwise...  
"STING EUCLIFFE! HOW DARE YOU NAME OUR BABY SHIMO?! FOR KAMI'S SAKE IT'S A BOY'S NAME! ARE YOU DERANGED?!"  
"Now...now sweetheart..."he pacified nervously.  
"DIDN'T WE AGREED ON "SAIKO"?! HOW DARE YOU HACK INTO THE DATA LACRIMA AND CHANGE HER NAME?!" Lucy raged.  
"SUMIMASEN..." Sting pleaded. "Please lower your volume, sweetheart. Everyone is looking..."  
Indeed, the were innocent eyes peeking out from the windows in interest.  
"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" Lucy parroted," DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHIMO MEANS?! IT MEANS A HOLE, GODDAMINT. HOW WILL I LIVE THROUGH MY LIFE KNOWING MY DAUGHTER IS CALLED 'HOLE'. WHAT THE HELL, STING EUCLIFFE!?"  
"CHANGE IT! NOW!"

"So...Kimi?" Sting asked meekly, cowering in the corner with a data lacrima in hand.  
"YES." Lucy growled.  
"I thought it was 'Saiko'?"  
"SHUT IT, TWERP. JUST CHANGE IT! NOW!"  
Sting squeaked and shook visibly.  
"H...Hai...H...Hime-sama..."

* * *

**Um...um...  
R&R?  
ARIGATO!  
(ू•****ᴗ•ू❁****) (ू•****ᴗ•ू❁****)**


	8. HIYA ALLLLLLL

**HIYA LONG TIME NO UPDATE.**

**I HAVE AWESOME NEWS.**

**AFTER LONG LONG LONG LONG CONSIDERATION, I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I LOVE IT TOO MUCH TO STOP.**

**SO YEA, EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**

**AND BECAUSE THE LAZY BUM THAT IS YOURS TRULY IS YET AGAIN TOO LAZY TO CHANGE THE NAME OF THE CHAPTERS, THE STORY WILL SIMPLY CONTINUE, EVEN THOUGH PEOPLE WILL PROBABLY FIND IT WEIRD TO HAVE A BONUS CHAPTER IN THE MIDDLE OF A STILL ONGOING STORY...BUT *SHRUGS***

**SO YAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**BYEEEEEE**

**XXXX**

**DUNNOIFGRALUORNALU**


	9. This time

**I KNOW I SAID "SOON" BUT SORRY...**

**I WAS HAVING MY END OF YEAR EXAMS **

**GOMEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SO YEA...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Stiiiiiiing." Lucy whined.

"What?" Her husband groaned, sitting up.

"We haven't gone on a mission for a while now."

"So?" Sting stifled a yawn, before slumping back onto the bed with a snort.

"We neeeeeeed money!" The Mrs Eucliffe wailed.

"What about Kimi?" Sting looked in the direction of the three-year-old toddler.

"We can leave her with Lisanna and Natsu. They adore her." Lucy grinned.

"Oh fine."

"Good. Let's go pick a mission first thing tomorrow."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Jeez." Sting muttered as he scanned the mission board, frowning.

They had left Kimi with Lisanna and Natsu that morning, and were picking a mission.

Apparently his 'mission-picking skills' had rusted in his long absence during missions.

Not that they were very good in the first place. Heck, Rogue was alway the one who chose.

"Are you done?"

"Why don't you get your ass here and help me choose, woman?" Sting grumbled as Lucy took another serene sip of the strawberry milkshake.

"Not a chance."

Sting finally decided on a convenient mission which was to tackle a couple of thieves in Clover.

Easy peasy.

"Okay. What about this?" He tugged off the mission and showed it to her.

His wife nodded in approval and handed it over to Mira to confirm.

"LET'S GOOOO!" She was showing the same enthusiasm as that pink-haired idiot.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?!" Sting glared holes into the map.

"Relax. We'll just keep searching. And the map's upside down." Lucy sighed.

"It is NOT."

"It doesn't matter. We just need to track down those dumb ole' Mages."

"This map sucks!" Sting complained, "wasted twenty jewels too."

"It's just you." Lucy snatched the map over. "We're here, see?"

She jabbed at the random spot on the map.

"No, we walked past that place a gazillion years ago."

"Did not."

"You just can't read maps."

"Neither can you."

"I can." Sting sounded scandalised.

"Well, why don't you read it, hotshot?" she retorted.

"That was what I was doing." he tugged it back, glaring.

* * *

"I'm positively positive that we walked past this bush just now." Lucy moaned, "See? That little cross I marked is still there."

"Ok, fine. Your turn." Sting pushed the map to her. "Let's see how well YOU can read the map, cream-puff."

"Don't call me cream-puff!"

"Whatever."

Lucy pouted and studied the map.

"Well, if we when that direction, we should go this way then."

"Fine."

* * *

"I'm dying...I'm dying , you fool." Sting moaned.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Lucy glared, "you're just dehydrated and cranky."

"I am not."

Lucy tipped the entire bottle down his throat.

"WHAT THE..._*BURBLEGURBLE*_"

"See? Much better."

" *_COUGH COUGH_* Am not."

They glared at each other, the map squished heavily between them.

* * *

They'd finally found the mages residing in a cave. Sting an Lucy were hiding in one of the numerous chamber, discussing the best method to tackle them.

And unfortunately, Sting was not very good at discussions.

"Why am I the one who sneaks out? Why can you go first?" he whispered irritatably.

"Because I need some time to lay the traps." Lucy explained patiently.

"But! I want to arrive at the last minute!" Sting whined.

"No means no."

"Fine then." the blonde folded his arms, "then I don't get why we can't just charge out at them."

"Because they have the advantage in numbers. We have to bide our time."

Sting groaned.

It was a matter of time before they were discovered, though.

" Hakuryu no Hoko!"

"Lucy KICK!"

"Lucy!" Sting yelled, "above you!"

"On it. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! VIRGO!" Lucy commanded.

There was a bright flash as the pinkette appeared, promptly kicking a mage above in the shins.

"How may I assist you, Hime?" Virgo called.

"Take them down please!"

"Hai, Hime." the obedient spirit aimed another kick at the rapidly approaching mages. "Virgo Kick!"

The mages seemed to pour into the hideout endlessly.

Both of them were so preoccupied with holding off the enemies that they didn't notice a slender Mage slip across the cave, smiling softly as she headed towards Sting.

The Light Dragon Slayer never saw it coming.

It was a knife.

And a pretty sharp one at that.

But Lucy saw. She knew that Sting would never duck in time.

_Sting...you were the one who was always protecting me..._

_This time..._

_This time...it's my turn to protect you._

She leapt.

* * *

**CLIFFY! YEA, I LOVE CLIFFIES! THOUGH, I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END, NE? (CLUE: Chapter 3, A Single Tear, Then Nothing w)**

**I'M SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! SORRY ~**

**R&R?**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
